guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Falling Out
Can't find the corpse I went to that area many times, but couldn't find it. I've done all primaries in EoN. :All the way at the end of Uplands, near the portal to Sacnoth Valley... you might need to do more then just primaries, not sure. I remember seeing a dialogue between the whole group there right by Captain Langmar at one point; I was just finishing Anton's quest arc, I believe. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:57, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ok, thanks Shelf 12:58, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Same problem, I've done Assault On The Stronghold and I've finished all primary quests in GW:EN but I can't find the Corpse of Brave Brent Poltroon even if I've followed the map in the article. There are some requirements missing. I'll try to do Anton's quest. Fei 12:38, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::I've found him, he's still alive and he appears next the exit of Longeye's Ledge. Now I'm sure there are some requirements missing. Fei 13:25, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You have to let them talk outside Longeye's before you can find the body. I found it quite obvious... --Macros 13:28, 13 September 2007 (CDT) How to get the guys outside to spawn? Anyone know? I've been rezoning Longeyes to Grothmar, still no luck.-- [[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 01:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :They could have already done the conversation. Check for the body. --Kale Ironfist 02:37, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I saw them after completing Assault On The Stronghold, though there were others in my party. Andurael 11:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Trivia? Mr Pointy is a reference to buffy? No, i don't think so, it's pretty generic. Removing that bit.--Darksyde Never Again 02:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, old post, but are you sure? I'm not one to jump at references, but ANet has proven fond of Whedon in the past (the whole Halcyon bit in Factions), and I have never heard of it in anything else. 06:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Corpse Location The map is pure garbage... there are no visible landmarks in this one.. could we have a better picture please?? :there is no map RT | Talk 19:39, 25 December 2007 (UTC) How To Find Corpse After doing the Assault on the Stronghold quest. You will want to do all of the quests that Captain Langmar offers you until you gain Anton as a hero! It is that simple! Then you go to the location on the map which is on the main part of this page and you get the quest. A lot of the quests for Anton sync well with Vael and what he needs to do. Do his and Anton's quests and you will get a lot of skills and then this quest Joshgt2 06:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Anton's series of quests REMOVED. I just ran as an experiment (with h/h). I've done the Ebon bit... and nothing else in Primary. However, I did do Vael's bit... it's possible the req is the Ebon primary and 1+ non-primary quest-chains. I dunno, but I'm removing this as it's wrong as it is. :My bad, had to leave the house in a hurry, but the above comment is mine. You do not need to do Anton's quests. -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC)